


【hannigram】【拔杯】Falling【站街】

by bruciehoney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Crossdressing, Disguised as a prostitute, First Time, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 街角杀人案的出现，随着警察办事效率太慢从而引起民愤，杰克作为当时凶杀案调查组的组长，他在又一次妓女被杀案出现后忍无可忍地指派了他的得意门生威尔男扮女装去扮演一位站街的妓女，让他从根源上找到这名肆无忌惮的杀手。然而杰克不知道是，威尔这一去成为了杀手的盘中美味。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 86





	【hannigram】【拔杯】Falling【站街】

**Author's Note:**

> 女装威尔注意，第一次完全不知名字的情况下的性爱过程，真正意义上的一见钟情

“杰克，别想我会去街边站着！这不可能，我做不到，我不是贝芙丽，你看看清楚我可不是一个女人。”威尔在杰克的办公室情绪暴躁地说着话，他简直不敢相信杰克给他安排了男扮女装的任务，就因为最近那几起无法侦破的站街妓女被杀案。

近日频频发生的站街女失踪案一开始还不归杰克·克劳福德带领的小组管辖，所有人都以为只是普通的底层人民失踪案，直到某一天一位倒霉的老女人去巷角倒垃圾的时候看到了不该看到的残肢后，妓女失踪这个话题被登上了报纸。这本该普通到随时都有可能消失的案件立马变成了可疑的凶杀案，作为凶杀案调查组的组长——杰克·克劳福德自然被调遣了起来。

所以，为了案件能以最快的速度被击破，杰克派出了他最得意的门生——威尔·格莱厄姆。

“听着，威尔，这个案件很复杂。我们几日来一无所获的调查结果足以引起民众不必要的恐慌了，如果在这样维持零突破下去，我猜测恐怕过不了几日那些惊恐的民众就要带着他们的嘴来愤怒地敲击我们办公楼前的大门了。”杰克非常自然地无视了威尔的拒绝，他说着十分站得住脚的理由怼得威尔哑口无言。

可惜，威尔不是普通人，他身为是杰克的徒弟自然也会学了对方那一身的倔脾气。

“恕我拒绝，我是不会套上这条的裙子，我也不会在裙子底下穿上这个看着就能勒死我的束腰，更别想我会今晚站在街边打开扇子遮住自己的嘴和下巴。”威尔说出了一连串的拒绝话语，杰克眨了眨眼睛统统当做没听见，他似乎认定了威尔今天一定答应会套上这条漂亮的裙子。

“如果能顺利侦破这个案件，那么你将能提前拥有半年的奖金，当然每个月奖金照发。但是如果你拒绝的话，我就会以不配合为理由扣除你的奖金直到案件告破为止。”杰克十分从容地丢出了威尔专属钓饵。威尔顿时像是被猛踩了刹车的火车，他先是夸张地吸了一大口屏住随后面红耳赤地发出了挫败的呜鸣声，他泄了气般将自己摔进了杰克办公桌前的椅子里。

“……好吧，就，好吧……”威尔这时说话的声音不如刚才那么张狂甚至可以说是细弱如蚊虫，然而杰克还是听到了，他满意地笑了起来。

“我就知道你会听话，威尔，我希望你今晚就出在那里，别辜负了我掏钱买的裙子。”杰克从办公桌后站了起来走到威尔的身边，他伸手拍了拍对方垮下去的肩膀，他就知道威尔手头紧张到需要靠奖金活下去，谁让他收养了那么大一群狗，就光那群狗的饭量足以让他花费完每个月的工资。所以杰克只要提到奖金去留问题，威尔就会看在钱的份上乖乖听话了。

威尔带着那么衣服与假发和一双看上去一点都不合脚的高跟鞋回到了自己的住处，他无视了一拥而上充满了好奇心的狗群，他怒气冲冲地回到了卧室，他将手上的衣服丢在了他乱糟糟的床铺上，然后他一屁股坐了上去。威尔必须得伪装成落魄的妓女才行，这样才能让他看上去像是为了钱什么都会做的样子。

威尔尽可能地将一件全新的抹胸裙变成了破旧不堪的模样，然后他努力地将束腰穿在了自己的身上，他突然十分感谢杰克的宽宏大量，至少束腰的尺寸没有小到让他走路都能感到窒息。威尔在天黑前搞定了杰克布置给他的任务，他穿上了所有的装备做足了准备，他甚至还不忘将自己的胡渣剃干净。威尔有些不习惯地摸了摸自己变得光滑还带着细微伤口的下巴，就在他不知道需不需要化妆掩盖自己真实容貌的时候，门口传来了敲击声，他走去应了门。

威尔打开门一看是阿兰娜，他话没出口就下意识地侧身让对方赶紧进屋，而后他看到了对方戏谑的眼神，他无奈地摘下了自己的假发丢到桌上，他告诉了她今晚的任务，结果意外的是，他的化妆问题得到了根本上的解决。威尔在阿兰娜在他脸上涂抹了好长一段时间后，他看着镜中陌生的脸，他有些不敢置信想要摸，他以为他根本不可能看上去那么女性化，可阿兰娜给他准备的妆容刚好掩盖了他硬朗的面部骨骼曲线，他有些不敢想象镜中的美女是他本人。

“我的天，阿兰娜，这，也太神奇了吧？”威尔惊讶地微微张大了嘴。

“不客气，威尔，化妆有时候就是比整容还有效。”阿兰娜料到了威尔的反应，她笑着偷偷拿出手机拍下了这戏剧性的一幕。

“……给我，阿兰娜，不要逼我生气。”威尔来不及阻止阿兰娜幼稚的行为，他只得伸手向对方讨要着，阿兰娜自然不会交出来。

“这是我给你化妆的报酬，别以为我会免费给你化妆，威尔。”阿兰娜得意地将手机收进了口袋内，她站起来怕了拍威尔裸露在外的肩膀，这细腻的肌肤手感让她觉得威尔的皮肤肤质完美得不像是一个整天跑案发现场的男人该有的样子。

威尔目送着阿兰娜离开他家，他非常不高兴地大叹了口气，他以为阿兰娜会来安慰他谁知道反而被人拍到了黑历史。威尔又在家坐了好一会儿直到天稍稍昏暗了他才离开家悄悄摸进了森林，他脚踩着极其不方便的高跟鞋走在泥泞的森间小道上，感谢上帝今天没有下雨让道路变得湿滑。

等威尔走到那个熟悉的路边时，天已经黑得只剩下路边幽幽的灯火照亮着街角的一处。

汉尼拔今天遇到了几个比较听话的病人，他心情愉悦地决定了他在结束诊疗后可以出门去补充一下他那个已经开始出现粮食短缺问题的冰箱，他不知何时燃起的嗜血欲望急需得到疏解。汉尼拔带上了他最心爱的手术刀，他将它藏于袖口之下，冰冷的刀翼在他的体温下逐渐温暖，然而再贴合的温度也比不过它杀人见血的锋利程度。

汉尼拔心情愉悦地走在路上，他甚至会向擦肩而过的路人点头示意就像是位普通的居家好男人一样，他的左手上还捧着一包法棍，殊不知他手中的面包只不过是他的伪装之一，他更长远的目标是那些在路边靠卖身养活自己的女人们，对，就是那群肮脏的天不怕地不怕的站街妓女们。

他就是警察们正在查找的罪魁祸首，街角妓女连环杀人案的始作俑者，一个从未想过逃逸的食人魔，汉尼拔正享受着这样无忧无虑的生活。

汉尼拔从来不会小看了那些流落街头的女人，他当然知道她们为了让自己卖出好价钱可花费了不少的心思，当然，汉尼拔指的不是那些落魄的女人，而是那些懂得打扮和保养自己的女性。那些女性的皮肉嫩得像是牧场里刚刚出生的羊崽，肥肉相间的比例刚好可以配上新鲜摘下的橄榄叶，将它们在油温刚好的平底锅内煎熟后摆在漂亮的白骨瓷盘上，再配上几滴调制到刚好的酱汁，浓郁的煎肉香味配合着橄榄叶的清香，汉尼拔闭上眼仿佛闻到了让他垂涎欲滴的晚餐香气。

汉尼拔在下一个转角处转弯，他走向了一般人都不会考虑前往的街道，整个城市最偏僻却又人声鼎沸的几条街。在这里，所有人都是罪恶的化身，没有对错，只有那些让人迷失自我丢失人性的阴暗交易。汉尼拔微微皱着眉侧目了那些在进行毒品交易的人类，他不屑这类人成为他的食物，他们的肉质不健康并且含有让人致幻的毒素，或许可以用来招待那些他讨厌的客人，可不代表他就真的会割下那些人的肉，毕竟他们还不够格被精心烹饪后摆在汉尼拔·莱克特的高级骨瓷盘内，更别提将它们摆到他那张金贵的纯木餐桌上。

汉尼拔在引起对方注意之前快步离开了现场，他表现得就像是迷失在花红酒绿世界里的寻常路人却又在关键时刻避开了那些贴身而上穿着暴露的女人们，她们太老了配不上那些他亲手采摘的新鲜橄榄枝，她们比起被做成菜或许更适合成为狗粮，比起精美的摆盘或许犬类的牙齿和前爪更适合她们。

汉尼拔一个侧身又一次避开了廉价的妓女主动附和，她们身上撒发出来的劣质熏香差点让他没绷住友善的面具。汉尼拔三番五次拒绝之后终于是如愿以偿不再有妓女主动靠近他了，他万幸地松了口气，他需要的是更加高级点的妓女，他需要她们最甜美的大腿肉，那种在高涨的情欲过后浑身肌肉都放松下来的那一刻切割下来的肉质最佳，那些完美肉质在肾上腺素与性腺素的双重晕染之下再配上汉尼拔高级的烹饪水平熏陶之下足以得到进一步的升华。

汉尼拔在想到有可能会出现的美味后就有些失去耐心得加快了自己走路的速度。

就在这时，他撞上了一个在街角发呆的女人，那位女士在被他撞到肩膀后在惯性的作用下连连往后退了好几步，他甚至看到了对方被劣质的高跟鞋崴了一下脚腕，他停下了自己的脚步，他注视着眼前看上去不算弱气并且身材似乎还有些过于壮实的女人。汉尼拔愣住了，他并有没有觉得面前的女人有何不妥，他反而觉得他看到了一位天使，好吧，并不怎么美就是了，虽然对方身上同样散发着廉价的香味，但是他从她的脸上看到一丝清纯的味道，如果他可以包下她整个夜晚，那他极有可能会成为她事业中的第一位恩客。

“女士，你的脚不要紧吗？我刚才似乎看到你崴到了。”汉尼拔绅士地向前了一步，他注意到了她脸上颇为痛苦的表情，他单膝下弯半蹲在女人的面前，他用眼神示意了一下对方。

威尔在看到了陌生男人的举动后，他有些不敢相信在这样肮脏的世界里居然还能遇到如此绅士的男人，几乎是下意识地行为，他默默地抬起了自己受伤的脚。汉尼拔轻柔地单手扶起那条被套在白色丝袜内的小腿，他过于温柔地揉捏着对方的脚腕，果然如他所料地有些肿了起来，虽然不会妨碍接下来的行动，但是他更喜欢完美无缺的性爱，或许一会儿他可以做些必要的准备。

“对于刚才发生的意外，我由衷地感到抱歉。如果可以的话，你可以随我回家，相信我，我们今晚一定度过一个完美的夜晚。”汉尼拔说着漂亮地客套话，威尔听出了其中的意思，他下意识地皱眉，他可不想案件还没破之前就被陌生人给带回家了，他并不是这条街上真正的卖身女，他是一名警探，他当然得拒绝对方的‘好意’。

“不了，谢谢，我想和钱比来我的脚看上去更重要，虽然今晚我要是赚不到钱的话，我那可怜的弟弟明天有可能就会饿死的，先生。”威尔用折扇掩盖住了自己的嘴，他故意用上尖锐的假声营造出自己不善交际的模样，结果没想到面前的男人不仅没有放过他，反而步步紧逼。

“钱不是问题，美丽的小姐，如果能与你度过这美好的今夜，恐怕那将会是我人生中最美好的记忆。”汉尼拔不依不饶，他不断地拉进着彼此的安全距离，他正在诱捕他盯上的猎物，他相信以他的魅力而言没有一位女性可以顺利逃脱他设下的陷阱。

“那，我弟弟治疗费用需要……”威尔凑到陌生人的耳边故意说出了一串极为夸张的数字。“这样的价钱，你可以吗？”威尔坏笑着盯着面前面露难色的男人，他就知道没有一位男人肯为素不相识的妓女支付上那么大笔钱，那可是媲美他一年奖金的总和还多上一倍的价钱。

“好吧，既然是你的要求，那我觉得我可以支付给你，就是恐怕那么大笔钱今晚是给不了你了，或许你可以在我家等到明天银行开门。当然，我不会让你寂寞地等到那个时候，我们有大把的时间在一起，不是吗？”汉尼拔同意了对方无理的要求，被他认可的人，不管是男女都不能轻易地离开他。

“天呐，先生，你可真是太善良了，可惜还是不行，我的弟弟……！！”威尔拒绝的台词还没编好，他就被男人弯腰一把扛在了肩上，他似乎无法确信对方居然是如此的大胆，居然就这样抢走一位路边的陌生人。虽然这片辖区没有警察会来管，但是他绝对没有想到如此绅士的男士竟然会有如此大的力气能将他一个男人扛在肩上还不觉得累到喘气。

“快放我下来！！！”威尔在对方肩膀上挣扎着，他殊不知这样的行为会引发不必要的痛苦。

只见汉尼拔一掌拍在了威尔的屁股上，随着皮肉发出清脆的声响，威尔猛地闭上了正喋喋不休的嘴，他受到了惊吓，他真的不想被男人生吞活剥，即便有可能那个男人会对他的真实性别不举。就在威尔准备想着法子脱身的时候，他感受到了逐渐变强的内脏移位感引起的窒息，他发现男人为了方便固定住他而将他被束腰绑住的腰腹部搁在了他硬朗的肩膀上，收到外界因素压迫的横膈膜逐渐失去了引导呼吸的机制，威尔慢慢得透不过气来了，他挣扎的幅度越来越小，最后无意识地陷入了缺氧性昏迷。

汉尼拔注意到了肩膀上那个人失去了意识，他小心翼翼地将对方从肩膀上卸了下来，他将那个人颇为小心地靠在身边的墙上，他用手指磨除了她下巴上的一小块粉底，随后他看到了那被隐藏在粉末之下的伤痕，他有点意外，他没料到他今晚的艳遇对象居然是个男扮女装的男人。不过，汉尼拔不在乎，他根本也不打算在意，因为吸引他欲望的理由从来不会只有性别这一单薄的理由，其他更多不能言说的因素。

汉尼拔用力吻了一下男人唇，他故意摸花了对方唇上的唇彩，他让他变得更像是可怜楚楚的模样。汉尼拔右手臂从男人的双膝下穿过，另一边手臂则穿越过男人的咯吱窝，他打算用公主抱的姿势带着男人回到他的地盘，他可不希望用刚才的方式将他扛回家。毕竟汉尼拔才是被这个可爱的男人所俘获的猛兽，所以他需要像祭品那样被摆放在那张完美的大床上，只有这样才配得上今晚过于美好的邂逅。

汉尼拔用出乎意料得手法将昏迷中的男人温柔地放在了他暗红色的床上，他头一次不觉得对方身上穿着的衣服不合规矩或者肮脏，他似乎还有些欣赏对方这样的异类着装所带来的冲击感，他猜到了这个人男扮女装的目的，他生疏的走路姿势就足以体现出他是第一次穿上高跟鞋，再配上他那些看似熟练却又避开重点部位的无意识行为就知道对方对人体有一定的了解。

汉尼拔敢肯定对方不是一位医生，他可不信医生一次出诊收到的诊金不足以为维持一个男人的生活所需，好吧，还要加上狗，但是那样也足够了他们活下去。汉尼拔直到摸到了男人大腿根外侧被绑着的手套时，他莫名地微笑了起来，他狩猎的本能得到了大量的满足，他可没猜到对方的真实工作居然是位刑警，他决定惩罚一下这位可爱的警官，比如将他的手枪给没收了。

汉尼拔一边小心翼翼地将男人翻了个身，他之前就注意到了对方微微泛紫的双唇，他一眼就看出了他有轻微窒息的倾向，他的手快速地抚摸着男人看上去过于纤细的腰身，果然在厚重的布料底下有着带着支撑骨架的束腰，他的眼神变得微妙了起来，流动的暗红色逐渐代替了温柔的褐红色，他觉得今晚的艳遇棒极了。

汉尼拔轻轻地拉开了裙子后背上的拉链，他看着对方奶白色的皮肤被束缚在黑色的束腰之下，有一种妖艳的幻想直冲汉尼拔的性欲，他的手指点过裸露的肌肤与黑色布料之间，他已经想象出一会儿解开束腰后对方皮肤上会泛出的淡粉色，他无意识地舔了一下嘴角。

这就是像是一场邀约，汉尼拔的手指不受控制地拉扯着处在靠近尾椎处的蝴蝶结，它就像是礼物盒上的绸缎等待着别人将它开启。随着蝴蝶结被解开，那些本该紧紧束缚住威尔腰身肌肉的黑色尼龙绳快速崩开，汉尼拔听到了男人无意识地叹息，求生欲让他在被解开束缚后大口地喘息着.

汉尼拔有些情不自禁地伸手抬起男人的下巴，他将一个轻柔到不行的吻落在了男人口红晕染的唇上，依旧的柔软到让汉尼拔想要放肆的掠夺，但是比起这些，他更想要知道男人的名字，但不是现在，或许是在将来的某一天。

汉尼拔突然不太希望彼此的关系止步于一夜情，他的贪欲苏醒了，他想要更多。

威尔醒来后发现自己的双手被麻绳紧紧地束缚在了头顶，他尝试性地挣扎了一下却发现对方将它们绑得十分结实，他一时半会儿挣脱不开。威尔又尝试了几下确定自己完全没有办法后，他才后知后觉地发现自己的裙子和束腰不知何时被解开，他那种呼吸不畅的感觉早已消失殆尽，现在能畅快呼吸的感觉让他不由自主地贪恋了起来，他深吸了口气后又悠悠吐出。

就在他惬意地享受呼吸的同时一声清脆的咳嗽声响彻在房内，他立马扭头看向了声源，他看到了那位将他挟持回家的男人，他的目光无意识地看向了对方解开两粒纽扣的白色衬衫，半露而出的胸毛与胸肌让他下意识地吞了口口水，他又想起了之前发生的事情甚至也想起了今晚对方将他绑回家的目的。威尔反射性地想要逃跑可手腕上传来的刺麻感却无时无刻地提醒他认清那些不切实际的幻想，威尔也不顾这样的动作有可能曝光下身，他只是惯性地将自己缩成一团来保护自己重要的脏器不受到危害。

汉尼拔在暗处悄无声息地观察着男人过于可爱的一举一动，他从始至终都觉得面前的人甜美到让他不想放手，他看着对方一脸享受地呼吸放松摸样就忍不住想要出声提醒对方现在的处境，他轻轻咳了一声。果不其然，男人的反应就如同汉尼拔所幻想象的那样，整个人如同受惊地蛇般将自己缩成一团防御起来，他甚至还在对着他呲牙。汉尼拔早就在男人昏迷的时候收走了对方绑在袜带上的手枪，他将它放在餐厅的餐桌上，他可不希望男人的枪在和他做爱的时候走火害得彼此受到意料之外的损伤。

“我不会问你的名字，我也不会问你的职业，但你今晚必将属于我，你可别忘了，我们刚才打成的协议。”汉尼拔轻描淡写地提起了之前的交易内容，他看到了男人变得惨白的脸色，他轻舔了一下嘴唇。

“那个，说真的，我是个男人，你不会对男人有兴趣吧？”威尔自暴自弃地暴露着真实性别，他本以为对方会知难而退，却没想到对方反而得寸进尺地单膝跪到了他身边的床铺上，他能很明显地感受到腰侧的床垫陷下去了，他大概能猜测到这个男人的体重，他看着男人结实的身材，这样表明了他们之间有着无法反抗的力量级差异。

“我猜你发现了，我并不在意性别这件事。事实上，你是男性只会更加方便我们彼此之间的交流。比如，我猜你是第一次，并且你是干净的，当然作为会定期体检的我也是健康的，如果你想的话，我完全可以给你看我的体检报告。”汉尼拔保持微笑，可他说出来的话却不给对方丝毫退路。威尔反射性地吞咽着，他知道今晚他逃不掉了，可作为一个成熟单身的男人，他势必要做出一定量地反抗。

“但是，我真的不是，出来卖的，你懂吗，我是个……”威尔话还没说完，他的嘴就被男人无情地吻住，对方的舌头轻而易举地闯入了他的口腔，舌头放肆地舔弄着威尔口腔的每一寸，威尔一时间失去任何反应任由男人在他口腔内扫荡着。

一吻过后，汉尼拔满意地看到了男人迷离的眼神，他就知道这个人比想象中的美味多了，就像是一道不可多得的精美甜点。

汉尼拔再一次吻上了男人的唇，这不过这一次温柔了不少，他的手摸进了裙摆内，带着薄茧的手指轻抚过对方略显滑嫩但肌肉饱满的大腿内侧，他感受到了被压在身下的男人轻微颤抖着，他有的是耐心撬开这如同蚌壳般漂亮的男人，他要亲手摘下那藏于硬壳之下毫无瑕疵的珍宝，他的第一次。

汉尼拔在亲吻间转换着彼此的位置，他将自己轻而易举地置入了男的双腿间，他从刚才的抚摸得知大腿内侧是对方的敏感处，只要是那轻柔地如同羽毛般的抚摸就能让男人无意识地弃械投降。汉尼拔松开彼此纠缠在一起的唇舌转而吻向了男人有着优美弧度的颈部，他在男人被晒成麦色的肌肤上留下了暗红的吻痕，甚至有些咬痕已经深到发紫，男人用无助的眼神看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔只是伸手抚摸着他微微发肿的下唇，刚才的亲吻足以让唇下皮肤充血到因毛细血管破裂而肿胀。

汉尼拔并不打算完整地脱下男人身上的衣服，他觉得这样性别错乱的视觉差能让他得到更多的满足，他轻舔着男人的锁骨，他在他凸起的皮肤处留下特有的咬痕，那些印记赤裸裸地体现出了汉尼拔过剩的占有欲。汉尼拔的手没有一刻放过男人意外稚嫩的大腿肌肤，那种细滑的触感让他流连忘返，但他没有忘记今晚的最终目的，那就是将男人完整地纳入自己的怀抱，他要他沉溺在他塑造出来的性欲世界里永远找不到正确的出路。

汉尼拔吻够了男人的肌肤后起身，他直起身打算拿去被他放置在床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，但他并没有打算同时拿出一早储备着的避孕套，他想让他们的第一次性爱没有间隔，他要让他彻底感受到性爱的美好，或许以后可以用上避孕套，但是这一次他完全不想，无关于健康问题，他就想好好感受一下男人肠道和他的阴茎贴合在一起的真实感受，他当然没有忘记给对方做好做爱前的准备，汉尼拔不会浪费任何一秒和对方独处的时间。

威尔在男人起身摸向床头柜的时候抬脚踹过去，却被对方一手握住了受伤的脚腕，红肿的脚腕在对方用力地紧握下爆发出了钻心的疼痛，威尔猛地咬牙冷汗直接从额头冒出。男人懂得何为适可而止，他在确定威尔不能做出反抗的动作后又一脸温柔地放下了他的伤脚，威尔咬着牙警惕地瞪着男人，直到他看到对方手上拿着什么后，他不甘心地闭上了眼睛，然而他不知道的是他这样的行为只会放大了对方入侵时候带来的强烈冲击感。

汉尼拔单手掀起了男人腿上厚重的裙摆，他将自己往前挪了挪，看着男人被迫将双腿长得更开后，他用食指挖出了一大坨膏状润滑剂，他将它们温柔地涂抹在男人干涩暗红的穴口上，原本干涩的环状肌肉在融化的液体下散发出了柔软的颜色。汉尼拔的手指不停地在穴口上画着圆圈，他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉着男人的轻喘声，他注意到了对方慢慢勃起的阴茎，他暗暗地思考着男人身体的敏感程度。汉尼拔在男人发出又一声无意识地喘息后，他将指尖轻轻探入其中，他看到了对方惊讶地瞪大了双眸，他还以为对方会在这一场性爱中全程闭着眼睛。

汉尼拔轻笑了一声将整个手指捅了进去，他听到了男人难受的拒绝话语，但他不许他的猎物轻易低头，他的手指将更多的润滑剂带入了男人的体内，他将它们均匀地抹在了柔软的肠壁上，他感受到肠壁在他的抚摸下逐渐配合了起来。汉尼拔看到了男人放弃般的眼神，他有些不高兴了，他以为他的猎物能有更多的反抗精神，他俯身用力咬了一口男人的脖颈，他听着对方反射性地叫唤，他满意地眯上了眼睛，他更喜欢这样有活力的猎物。

汉尼拔在确定对方的环状肌肉能轻松吞吐他的四根手指后，他解开了束缚自己阴茎已久的裤子拉链，他看着男人皱眉摇头拒绝的神情后，他又一次舔过了自己的嘴唇。汉尼拔单手扶住了自己的阴茎，他引导着自己的性器缓缓插入早已准备完毕的后穴，他切身地体会到对方体内昂扬的热度，他轻叹着，他敢发誓这将是他这段时间内最为满意的性爱了，他爱死这个炙热的触感了，这一切就像是为他量身定做的那样贴合。

威尔长大了双眸看着男人就这样悄无声息地插了进来，他赶紧抑制住了即将脱口的尖叫声，他努力地将自己的眼神对焦在他身上突然奋力抽插的男人，他想要将意识从他的体内剥离，可在对方狠狠撞入的下一秒魂归故土。威尔没想到自己出任务的第一天，不仅没有发现任何线索，反而将自己完整地奉献给了一个男人，他以为他这辈子是会在事业上牺牲自我，可他没想到事情的发展竟会如此出乎意料。

威尔尽最大可能控制住自己沉迷于性爱的倾向，可男人并没有错过他如同玩偶般的木讷反应，他忽然察觉到对方在他体内轻微的改变着抽插角度和轨迹，对方像是在寻找着什么。威尔反射性地夹紧以防对方更进一步地探索，可意外总在关键时刻出现，就在威尔下一次夹紧的同时，男人以一个他没有察觉到的角度插入，威尔的呻吟控制不住地从嘴边泄露，他反射性地收缩让男人满意地展露出微笑。

威尔突然有了一种自己的是只被狩猎的兔子的错觉，而对方刚好是追赶他的猎豹，就当他到了危险的瞬间以为时已晚，他早就成为了猎豹口中无法逃脱的美味。

汉尼拔自然不会漏掉男人被撞击到前列腺时的反应，他开始恶劣地顶撞着新发现的敏感处，他聆听着对方无法自控地喘息和呻吟，他俯身轻吻着男人被撞击后逐渐下滑的抹胸，他在新裸露而出的肌肤上留下了更多的印记。汉尼拔逐渐放慢了抽插的频率，他想让男人从此迷上性爱的感觉，他尽可能地展现出更多的魅力，他将男人受伤的腿抬起到嘴唇轻吻着内侧，看着对方突然收紧的小腹和猛地停顿的呼吸，他用力咬了一下对方的小腿。

汉尼拔听着对方爆发出的怒吼，他猛地一击深入让男人无意识地抬高腰身和扬起下巴，他将一个咬吻留在了对方有可能看不到并且难以遮掩的位置，他希望男人接下来几天都不敢出门直到这个印记消失，他一点都不希望有人窥视他找到的宝藏，他此时此刻就像是守财的巨龙，他恨不得将躺在他面前的这个男人一辈子锁在他的宝库里。

威尔已经被男人略显强势的性爱行为逼到了顶点，他大口呼吸着浑浊的空气，房间内的麝香味让他感到恶心，体内被抽插的充斥感让他无意识流泪，他想放肆的大声叫唤，可他特有的自尊让他咬紧了牙关，他要努力守住那丁点面子，他不能迷失在漫长的性爱里，但紧逼而来的高潮反应让他控制不住地想要颤抖，他的一切都被面前的男人无情把控着。

威尔在对方又一次发狠地插入后无可奈何地高潮激射而出，精液斑驳地倾撒在那看上去脏兮兮的裙摆上。威尔的高潮余温反应让男人也情不自禁地将精液射入了他的肠道内，他再一次闭上眼睛，他根本无法承受今晚所发生的一切。

第二天，威尔趁着男人没有醒来之前偷了几件对方的衣裤抱着被精液彻底玷污的裙子逃回了住所。威尔知道自己不可能轻易将这场马拉松式的性爱所遗忘，他只是将他们锁进了他大脑的深处，它是他无法触碰的禁忌。

威尔冷静地冲了三次冷水澡却没有办法冲走身上那股让他反胃的味道，他一点不想回忆那个男人在一个晚上与他的三次超长性爱过程，其中一次他是在浴室内被迫站着接受了对方强势过头地抽插频率。威尔无法拒绝地体会着他后腰和大腿根处的酸涩，他要不是依靠着那点仅剩的肾上腺素驱使，他或许根本就无法一个人逃回他的房子，他有可能再也见不上他的狗狗们了。

威尔躺倒在床上顺手给杰克打了个电话，他以昨天出任务时扭伤脚踝为由请了五天病假，他在杰克吼声中沉默不语，杰克自然知道威尔的脾气，他也知道威尔的沉默代表了他出了什么事，所以他在骂完之后也没有强迫对方来上班，反倒是在挂断电话前意外得轻声说了一句好好休息。威尔挂掉电话后又无意间地想起了昨晚的艳丽画面，他反射性地举手握住了自己的脖子，过了几秒，他又叹息着松开了自己的脖子，他闭上了眼睛，过度的疲劳让他急速地陷入了睡眠状态。

五天过后，威尔生龙活虎地回到了工作岗位上，就在他一如往常地推开杰克办公室大门的时候，他看到了一个过于熟悉的背影，他一下子愣在门口。杰克看到了威尔的出现，他激动地站了起来，与此同时，那个男人也站了起来，他整了整自己的衣摆然后缓缓转身，威尔看到了男人脸上那熟悉的微笑，他几乎下意识地想要逃走。

就在威尔准备转身离去的那个瞬间，杰克非常及时地开口阻止了他逃跑的脚步。

“早上好，威尔，这是我特邀协助调查案件的心理医生——汉尼拔·莱克特。”

—THE END—


End file.
